


Spooky Scary AU

by LeonardHMcCoyMD



Series: Spooky Scary AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Undead!Michael, Vampire!Joel, reanimated!gavin, spooky scary au, werewolf!Ray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardHMcCoyMD/pseuds/LeonardHMcCoyMD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter: Joel

**Author's Note:**

> You guys like spooky scary AU? You guys like Vampire!Joel? Then you’re gonna love this.

There are just some days where you have to sit down and think for a moment: ‘why me?’. Frankly, yes, this was one of those days for Joel. A day that started off so well, in fact, only to change the second his cravings kicked in.

He was careful to wait until just about everyone else had left the office, using the excuse ‘I have this video to edit’ like candy to people leaving. Naturally there were a few employees, like Miles, Monty, and Burnie, who all stayed later and decided to use some dumb ‘nocturnal’ joke whenever Joel would leave his office for so much as a second. By the time the sun was fully set, Joel decided to leave. This meant a short encounter with Burnie on the way out and that damn cautious look he gave him when he said, “Be careful, alright? Don’t do anything stupid, either.”

"Calm down, Burnie, I’m fine. I’m too fucking tired to do anything ‘stupid’."

"Right." He didn’t seem convinced, but either way, "I’ll see you tomorrow, Joel."

"See ya."

Putting that awkward conversation aside, Joel walked over to his car, got in, and started the engine.

So maybe he lied to Burnie’s face back in the parking lot. Really, if you thought about it, it wasn’t that much of a lie. What he was doing was actually the opposite of stupid if you asked him. It was just a bit risky. That’s all.

Instead of going home Joel drove into the heart of Austin and started looking for the busiest place he could find; a bigger crowd meant less attention. Luckily he managed to find a packed sports bar that was celebrating something, not that he was paying attention to what exactly. From there it was as simple as finding the drunkest person there so it’d be easier on him when he decided to pull them out back for no apparent reason. That night he found a perky brunette from UT who was so drunk she could barely form one coherent sentence.

"Yeah yeah, right, horses." Joel entertained her weird ass train of thought whilst walking the both of them out the back door of the bar. He took one quick look around to make sure they were alone before gently placing his hands on her hips and guiding her back towards the brick wall. She giggled drunkenly and said something like, ‘Hello there, sailor’, when he started kissing her neck.

Were his intentions to fuck some random chick in the middle of some dark alleyway? Oh, come on now, that would be too much like a porno flick. This was cliche in a different way completely, Joel thought.

He continued to kiss at her neck until her drunken babble had somewhat quieted down. Meanwhile he could taste the venom on his tongue and waited eagerly for the right moment. He kept one hand on her hip, holding her down while his other hand gathered her wrists above her head. She didn’t mind, and figured it was something ‘kinky’ or whatever and happily let him go on. Another careful glance from side to side and Joel buried his face in her neck, teeth meeting flesh and the taste of rich copper hitting his tongue. She gasped and squirmed under him for a moment, but he continued to hold her down while sweet red stained his lips and her olive skin. Eventually, her body was limp against the brick wall and he was pulling away, satisfied.

Sadly there was little time to savor the warmth in his stomach before he had to gently sit her down with an empty bottle of beer at her side. He pulled a rag from his pocket and cleaned up her neck and discarded it when he was finished. It was all set, no one would suspect a thing, and she would wake up the next morning with a migraine and the assumption that she had passed out, nothing more.

Once that was done he pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time. Ten to midnight. Nothing too bad. No missing texts from Burnie either, so all in all he was in the clear.

Or so he thought.

On the way back to his car he couldn’t help but shake the feeling that someone else was there, following him. Hopefully it wasn’t some guy looking to put a knife in his stomach and steal his wallet, and hopefully it wasn’t someone who’d witnessed what just happened in that back alley. Really? Which one was he more worried about? Maybe it was neither of the two, and maybe he was just making himself paranoid.

Or maybe it was neither of the two, and maybe whatever was behind him was silently making it’s way closer to him before it was practically breathing down his neck.

Joel’s keys hit the pavement and he froze. All color drained from his face and he stood there, as stiff as a statue. Who knows? What if this was Jurassic Park and if he stayed perfectly still the giant raptor behind him would leave him alone? Oh, that would have been so much easier to handle.

"Listen, buddy." Joel spoke calmly, "Just— my wallet is in my back pocket. You can have it. Consider it a thank you gift for not stabbing me."

But there was no response.

"… Listen, I know I’m attractive and all, but I think you could find som— Whoa okay that’s a bit personal." He straightened quickly when he could feel this hot breath moving down his back, the sensation creepy as fuck and goose bump inducing.

Son of a bitch, if this was karma getting him back for what he did then justice really worked in some twisted ways.

What if he just turned around? Maybe he could take this guy in a fight. No, he definitely could take this guy in a fight. Just as long as his attacker wasn't an MMA fighter or anything. Well, do or die… Right?

With that thought in mind he quickly turned around and had his fists up, ready for a fight. It seemed to startle the… Wait a second… That wasn’t a… A…

"… Oh you have got to be kidding me."


	2. Blood Moon : Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was fine until these assholes showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting the hang of ao3.
> 
> I think.

“… Ray?”

One clear snap of the fingers and Ray was back in the real world. Given, he was reeling a bit from his haze and it took him a moment to grasp at one point of focus.

Michael.

“Hey, man, you feeling alright?”

Wait, how long has he been trying to get his attention? Judging by Gavin’s sudden interest in their conversation, Ray would estimate… A while. Question now is, how was he going to act like he didn’t just spend about five minutes in deep thought?

He shrugs, hand scratching at the scruff now dominating his jawline. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just, uh… Zoning out a bit. Sorry about that.” He can feel himself shift under Gavin’s curious looks and it’s really fucking irritating. “So, uh, what’s up?”

The look Michael gives him is no relief. In fact, it’s worse because Michael knows something Gavin just  _doesn’t_. As a result he looks worried, and cautious. It’s like Ray is some kind of porcelain doll and if Michael isn’t careful he’s going to break. He should know better, right? They’re friends, so he should know that Ray’s not some kind of… Child. Maybe if he could stop feeling like one then Michael wouldn’t look so apprehensive.

Luckily he seems to get the point eventually and adjusts his tone before asking, “Can I talk to you for a second?” A look towards Gavin and, “ _Privately_?”

So after a bit of bird-like squawking and complaining on Gavin’s side, the two of them take a trip to one of the less populated parts of Stage 5. Once they get there Michael makes it clear he’s not going to dance around the elephant in the room any longer.

“It’s because of the blood moon, isn’t it?” He says, voice barely above a whisper.

Ray has to double check to make sure they’re alone before he answers. “I’m going to be fine, okay? I have a whole thing worked out.”

“Really?”   
  
“Yes, really. I’m going to go home and lock myself in my room until it’s over. It only lasts an hour anyways, so I’ll be fine.”

“Do you really think you can just sit in your crowded ass apartment for an hour and be ‘just fine’?”

“I’m from New York, Michael.”   
  
The two of them share a look and Ray knows right then and there that he’s not winning this argument. Not after the last time.

“Alright, fine, what do you suggest I do?” Ray replies, arms crossed.

He huffs, bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He has to think for a moment, but eventually he comes up with something. “How about this?” He starts, “Me, you, and Gavin all go and order some pizza, grab a game, and hang out until the sun goes down. How does that sound?”

“So… Instead of me stuffing myself in a crowded apartment alone, we’re going to throw you and Gavin in there too?” Ray raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry, I don’t see how that’s a solution.”

“I’m trying to make this easier on you, Ray.” Michael argues, “You’ve been acting off all day, so excuse me for trying to make you feel more comfortable or something. I don’t know what it’s like being a werewolf.”

The air around them is already starting to feel… Tense. It feels more awkward than spending the entire day playing video games with this in the back of his mind. Plus, it was stupid, really. Michael was, like he said, just trying to help. Come to think of it… It’s not like anything bad could happen. Just an evening of gaming with the lads to take his mind off of things. Maybe that’s what he needed.

Once he comes up with his answer he shrugs and says, “Alright… Alright, sure. Let’s do that.”

So the two of them finish up their talk and find Gavin before making arrangements to meet up at Ray’s after work. Tina was already forewarned to hang out someplace else for the night, so they didn’t have to worry about that. The trio had the entire apartment to themselves to yell at each other and fuss over Peggle or some new random game until sunset. For once that entire day, Ray felt like he could breathe, and they weren’t even home yet.

\---

“Oi, watch it!”

Michael snickered and shoved Gavin again. The two of them were heading up the stairs behind Ray who laughed and searched his pockets for the keys to his apartment. He glanced back towards them and said, “As much as I’d like to see Gavin fall down a few flights of stairs, I’d rather see that pizza make it to my place in one piece.” which roused a displeased noise from Gavin and even more laughing from Michael.

After an entire day of stressing out, it really was nice to just enjoy the company of a few friends. He smiled at them while they continued their little tussle, keys finally secured in his hand.

It was quiet for a little bit after that, but surely they we— Oh, yep, there it was. A well placed shove on Michael’s side and Gavin was fussing again, crying out, “Micoo!” which Michael returned, mockingly.

Eventually the two of them took a break from their squabbling upon hearing the clatter of keys. Both of them had the same idea, and were about to make some silly comment about Ray and his butter fingers.

Maybe now wasn’t the time, however.

“Ray!?”

In turning to him they saw Ray, his mouth covered with an unfamiliar hand holding a damp cloth. Even more hands (by Michael’s count: Four) secured his arms behind his back and pulled him back towards the stairs. The figures themselves were dressed in dark hoodies, faces hidden in the shadow created.

Ray was trying to put up a fight, but it was fruitless in the end. Not only were his attackers stronger, but they were also putting him at a disadvantage; the smell of chemicals already setting in and lulling him into a fogged nightmare. He tried to call out to the both of them, but his voice came out a muffled, sluggish, cry.

Michael, being the first to act, immediately ran at Ray’s attackers with his fists raised. The two restraining his arms moved away to fend him off while the third was left to tussle with Ray in his drugged state.

Going into the fight Michael expected them to be normal thugs. Normal being the key word there. A few well placed moves later, he figured out he was dead wrong.

The first guy was dealt a slug to the jaw while the second moved out of the way and pulled Michael by the back of his hoodie. While the first one was recovering on the floor Michael stumbled back and spun to face his foe.

His hood was knocked back now, revealing a rather thin, pale, teenage boy with vivid green eyes and messy bleached hair shaved on both sides. Michael had to pause briefly to really take in what he was seeing because this kid wasn’t… His eyes weren’t a common shade of green. They were bright like god damned glowsticks or some shit, and they stared back at him with this animalistic look he’d only seen once before. The boy seemed to notice his shock and took his opportunity. Luckily Michael came back to just in time to hold his arm up defensively, but… But he was biting him. Biting his arm, and sinking his teeth into his arm. Not teeth—  _fangs_.

“Jesus christ!” Michael yelped and kicked the boy off of him.

He stumbled back and spat at the ground, a look of disgust decorating his face. The two of them shared this moment of eye contact then as if they were both unsure of what their next move would be. After all, they both knew the boy was a vampire and Michael was… Certainly made up of something different.

It gave Michael a second to think about what was happening. For starters, who were these guys? Did they know Ray? If not, why would a couple of leeches want anything to do with him? 

A voice cut through for a second, “Levi, go!”

It was the guy Michael floored first. He was on his feet now and before Michael could move he was pulled back and shoved into the wall. The other boy— Levi— Was already making a run for the stairs.

Wait.

Where was Ray?

_Where was Gavin_?

No. Fuck. He couldn’t do this, not on his own at least. He had to call for backup or something. 911 was out of the question, though. Maybe, just maybe…

“Geoff?” Michael had his phone to his ear then, already taking off down the stairs. “I don’t know what the hell is going on, but we’re going to need your help.”

 


End file.
